Book Two of The Inseparables- The Final Breath
by MushmellowGlory
Summary: In this new installment of The Inseparables series Graypaw and Brightpaw will face tragedy, mystery, and pain. Pain beyond what they have ever felt before. Now that they know they are the inseparables what will they do? Who will they meet? Will they survive the darkness that overpowers the forest and its inhabitants? (Rated T just in case)
1. Characters

**PINECLAN**

Leader: Whitestar- White furred she with bright green eyes

Deputy: Liontail- Light orange tom

Medicine cat: Dawnfire- Red and brown dappled she

Warriors:

Thistleleaf- Jet black tom

Hawktalon- Dark brown tabby tom

Stonefall- Light gray spotted she

Twigfur- Formor loner, dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Ashwisker- Dark gray tom, former loner

Beepelt- Pale tabby, former loner

Echostep- Beautiful gray and white she

Ravenfeather- Black furred tom with white paws

Patchfoot- Brown and white spotted she

Apprentices:

Graypaw- light gray tom, blind, Med app

Brightpaw- White and orange she with yellow eyes

Swiftpaw- Cream colore tom with gray ears

Stormpaw- Dark gray tom with bright blue eyes

Kits&Queens

Silverlight- Silver tabby she

Bouncekit- White furred she, amber eyes

Specklepelt- Speckled brown she

Leafkit- Light brown she with dark brown spots

Branchkit- Dark brown tom with pale stripes

Elders:

Goosefeather- Gray tabby she

Thornfur- Dark gray mottled tom


	2. Chapter 1- The Cat With No Face

** Sorry guys for not posting sooner! So sorry! I've been really busy with school lately but oh well, here's the first chapter of The Final Breath! Yes, I might add a third story depending on how well this does, but it will follow along with Mousestar and his life and adventures. ANYWAYS, I am planning on doing a lot more chapters than I had originally planned. Hope you LOVE it, and again, I am still new at this. :D**

_Brightpaw's P.O.V_

Brightpaw dived out of the way of Swiftpaws swipe. She looked at a Robin sitting in a tree, and Swiftpaw fell for her trick. Right when he was about to strike she leaped up as high as she could in the air, she fell on top of Swiftpaw tackling him then pinning him to the ground. She smirked. Swiftpaw then shoved her off playfully.

"Nice one! But I _let_ you win!" He mewed

"Pfft yeah right, can't admit you lost to me?" She giggled

"You sure?" Then her leapt and pinned her easily. At least what he _thought_ was her. She was standing over to his left looking confused.

"Erm, Swiftpaw, I'm over here."

"That's weird, I could of sworn you were here just a second ago" Brightpaw came over there to check where he pounced. Swiftpaw moved aside some leaves and found a dead squirrel. Its fur was shredded and its face scratched up, and it smelt strongly of pines, like someone had rubbed it on pine so it smelt like that.

"What the flying hedgehogs is _THAT?" _Swiftpaw said.

"Um, Swiftpaw I believe that's a rotten squirrel."

"I know that! But why would someone catch prey and just leave it?"

"Maybe someone trying to threaten us, or warn us" Brightpaw answered.

"Maybe, we should go and tell Whitestar." Swiftpaw and her raced to camp to get Whitestar. When they arrived they found the newly made leader in her den sleeping, her chest doing a steady rise and fall. Though, her expression was worried and she looked like she was having a nightmare, her body twitched. Brightpaw stepped in and whispered, "Whitestar? Are you okay?"

Whitestar eyes shot open, their color dimmer than usual. "Yes, Brightpaw?"

Brightpaw told her and Whitestar got Liontail and Dawnfire. "Swiftpaw,Brightpaw, thanks for reporting to me, you can have a rest from training."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Brightpaw woke up the next morning and went out for some early hunting by herself. She walked through the strangly but nice silent forest. Dew drops clung to the leaves and the dawn reflecting puddles shining. Puddles? Newleaf at last! Finally, more prey will be here soon she thought. All of a sudden she thought she saw a flash of a very bright orange pelt. She looked to where she thought she saw the orange pelt, but nothing was there. She checked the bracken and trees around the area, but nothing was there. She decided it was just her eyes playing tricks on her, after all it could have just a bird with the light reflecting on its feathers. Or was it something else?

She walked back into camp with two mice and a vole in her jaws. She set the prey in the freshkill pile and went to find her brother, Graypaw, she hasn't talked to him in a while. In fact, now that she thought of it, he's been somehow _avoiding_ her. Brightpaw walked over to the Medicine den and found her brother sniffing herbs and sorting them. He turned and his cloudy eyes stared at her, she had a shiver down her spine. Can he see her? No way he could! She shook the thought from her head and greeted her brother.

"Hey, Graypaw."

"Hmm, Borage or Dock?" He sniffed them then sorted them each into different piles. She prodded him with her paw. "GRAYPAW"

"Oh, hey Brightpaw."

"I'm guessing you're too busy to talk to your sister."

"What? Oh, look Brightpaw-"

"No excuses, tell me what's been troubling you." Graypaw sighed.

"Well, it's just I've been having the same vision in my dreams over and over again, but I still can't guess what Starclan are trying to tell me."

"You can see in your dreams?" He nodded. That didn't surprise her though, she's been suspecting that for a while. She rested her tail on his flank.

"Graypaw, you will know when you know, Starclan is sending it to you over and over for a reason, and that reason is not because you don't get it. If I were you, I would pay attention to the details, whatever details other than the main part in your vision. Maybe you will notice something you haven't noticed before."

He nodded. "Thanks, Brightpaw, and what's troubling you?"

She cracked a smile, we know each other so well she thought. "While hunting today I thought I saw a flash of a really bright orange pelt. But I think I just saw a bird or something."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_Graypaw's P.O.V._

Graypaw slept instantly. After Brightpaw left the den he decided to take a break from sorting herbs and laid down to take a nap. Naturally, he got the same vision that's been annoying him for the past quarter moon.

He saw two cats walking through the forest, their pelts unable to describe except that they were both strong, lithe, and has stars in their fur. The forest scents surrounded him with better smells than usual. He knew where he was, Starclan. Every time he slept for the past quarter moon he's been receiving this same vision, but everyone more vivid than the last. He decided to take Brightpaw's advice and pay attention to the details other than the two cats.

He saw nothing unusual and right when he was about to stop looking he saw a flash of bright orange pelt among the bushes. Graypaw's vision zoomed in and he followed the pelt. He made out a form of a tall cat, the bright orange pelt shining beautifully. The cat turned around and looked at him. Graypaw gasped. The cat had no face.


	3. Chapter 2- Brownoak

_Brightpaw's P.O.V_

Brightpaw pounced on the mouse, it squirmed in her paws. She bit down hard and felt its body go limp. I heard a _snap_ of a twig, and I turned around. A huge Badger was staring at her, the Badger's eyes red. I thought she was a goner, but the Badger walked past her into a bush. I was curious, I was about to follow it when it came out with a rabbit in its jaws. The rabbit smelled and looked just like the one I found the other day. Then, out of nowhere a cat leapt out of a honeysuckle bush and pounced on her. Right when the cat was about to finish her off with a bite to the neck, I woke up from my nightmare, but I heard a shrill scream as if it was mine.

I yawned and stretched. I walked out of the Apprentices den and saw a crowd of cats by the Warriors den. What were they all doing out so early? I looked up at the sky, its dawn light shining. I decided to go check out was happening, when I got closer I heard whispers.

"…Do you think he came from?"

"Who knows? But he came crawling in camp..." I budged into the group. I saw a figure of a dark brown cat with black paws. He had a twisted paw and tons of scratches, but I saw the killing wound, a deep bite etched into his neck. The cats around the dead cat were Dawnfire, Whitestar, Hawktalon, Liontail, and Swiftpaw.

"What happened? Who is this? Where did he come from? Who killed him?! I said.

"We don't know, Swiftpaw said he heard a shriek and walked out of his den and saw this cat laying here. He also said the cats last words were, 'The resistance is failing'. Whitestar answered.

I stepped forward and sniffed the dead cats pelt. "He smells like Rabbitclan if you get in close enough, he must have masked his scent earlier."

Liontail nodded. "That would make sense, and he probably meant a resistance in Rabbitclan."

"So, that means not all Rabbitclan cats agree with what their leader is planning or doing?" Swiftpaw meowed.

"Yep" Dawnfire answered.

"Should I go get the other cats Whitestar?" I asked. Whitestar nodded and she leapt upon the Highledge. I went through the dens waking cats up from their slumber for the meeting. Once everyone was awake Whitestar called the meeting.

"Pineclan, something tragic and mysterious has happened. A cat entered camp nearly dead, Swiftpaw has said that his last words were 'the resistance is failing'. We have came to the conclusion that there is a group of cats in Rabbitclan who do not want to follow their leader, Heatherstar. And sadly, its members are getting eliminated, as we can all see. We must help them in every way possible, if we don't, Pineclan will fall to their paws. So to speak, Rabbitclan and rouges from the barn are trying to take us and our clans. They will show no mercy. I have a feeling they are following in Tigerstar's footste-"

"But Tigerstar is a kits tale! He's nothing but a story!" A cat yowled interrupting Whitestar.

Goosefeather spoke up. "No, he is not a tale. It is truth. If he wasn't real than your saying that Firestar wasn't real either, or the Great battle against the Darkforest."

"Exactly!" Another cat yelled

"Goosefeather is telling the truth! He is in Starclan, I have seen him before, and our warrior ancestors have spoken of Tigerstar's treachery. Redwing of Rabbitclan would know this, if she's still alive.

"What do you mean _if _she's still alive? What clan would kill their Medicine Cat?" A cat yelled

"A clan that doesn't want a Medicine Cat to tell them what they can and can't do. A clan that doesn't feel they need one." Dawnfire answered.

"Dawnfire has a point. She has not seen Redwing at the meeting with Starclan at half-moon. If Pineclan gets taken over, they will kill every last one of us. They want the forest to themselves, they will not share." Said Whitestar

"We will bury this cat along Rabbitclan border." Whitestar said. "They belong to Rabbitclan and we don't hold the right for a ritual. Brightpaw, Stonefall, Ravenfeather, you will be in charge of this. Meeting dismissed." With that all said Whitestar leaped down and talked to Liontail about patrols.

Stonefall lead the way while Ravenfeather and I carried the corpse. No one talked along the way, though I'm glad, I don't know what we _would_ talk about. Its unusual that Stonefall wasn't talking, but not with Ravenfeather, he doesn't talk much, only to Patchfoot really. He usually only talks if he has to, which isn't a lot.

When they arrived at the border we set the corpse down and began digging. After we completed in sending him to Starclan I heard a yowl. We all turned to the sounds direction, and four cats leaped out of the undergrowth. **(Ninja style :P) **I reconized the leading one as Webwhisker, as he was a pure white tom with pitch black eyes. Following him was a pale orange she, an apprentice no doubt. The other two were a light gray she cat with brilliant blue eyes and a jet black tom. Webwhisker looked at us.

"What are you doing so close to Rabbitclan territory?" He mewed.

Stonefall stared at him. "We were buring a Rabbitclan tom who we found dead in our camp as a matter of fact."

"You were on our territory! Webwhisker we must kill them!"

"Fly! Go back to camp, tell Heatherstar we can take care of this. We don't need another cat." Fly looked at him hesitantly. "Go on, I'm a senior warrior and leader of this patrol, you must listen to what I say."

"Fine!" Fly snarled. He then left.

Webwhisker looked back at us. "Sorry about that, these rouges know nothing about the warrior code."

"I'm surprised your clan still follows the code!" Ravenfeather spoke up.

"We aren't supposed to now, but some cats in Rabbitclan still do."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Sunpaw," He flicked his tail toward the pale orange she cat. " Me, and Graywillow," He flicked his tail to the gray she cat. "Are all part of a resistance in Rabbitclan."

"Oh." I said

"What cat were you burying?" He asked

"A brown cat with black paws." I said.

"May we pay our respects to Brownoak? He was part of the resistance, he was found out and was wounded and exiled."

Stonefall had sympathy in her eyes. "Sure." Once the Rabbitclan cats were done Stonefall approached them.

"Pineclan will help you get rid of your leader and her _goons."_

"That would be great! Why don't we go and ask Whitestar while we're here?"

"Perfect, follow us." **(It was so tempting to type, ****_purrrfect :D) _**They walked back to camp, Stonefall in the lead while Ravenfeather and me stayed behind the Rabbitclan cats. We arrived on the outskirts of camp, and strangely there was no noise. I peaked in camp to see if anything was wrong, and it was. A battle raged on, and I could smell Streamclan cats, Pineclan cats, going against eachother.


End file.
